Some current anti theft technology for computing devices may rely on a hardened system authentication, hardware based encryption and an in-band (IB) remote lock packet. A theft alert (via an IB remote lock packet) may be sent to a chipset of the computing device over the Internet through a user's operating system (OS). On receipt of the theft alert, the chipset may disable the computing device. However, such theft alert mechanisms depend on Internet protocol/Internet connectivity and the user's operating system for routing the theft alerts to the chipset of the computing device.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments of the claimed subject matter, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly, and be defined only as set forth in the accompanying claims.